Mineral fibers, such as glass fibers are often incorporated into thermal and acoustic insulating materials used in the construction industry. The particular configuration of the premises to be insulated often necessitates that these insulation materials be cut and/or shaped at the job site. This operation, however, typically causes breakage of the glass fibers and the possible dispersion of these broken fragments into the surrounding atmosphere. It follows, therefore, that at times there is a danger of accidental inhalation of these fiber fragments by those who come into contact with them. Although these fibers and/or broken fragments have not been demonstrated to be harmful, the need is felt to reassure those working with these materials by offering a demonstrably safe product.